


Stories, of Long Ago

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: The Boys Are Back In Town [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck and Sam frienship, Gen, and I want a Chuck-Sam frienship, because they aren't enough fics for them, so live with it, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: Chuck tells a story.





	Stories, of Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AREN'T THERE SAM/CHUCK FRIENSHIP FICS? DO I HAVE TO WRITE THEM? I'M UPSET!

“Do you want to know some stories, Sam?” Chuck asks, sitting next to the half-asleep Winchester. He didn’t reply and Chuck gently brushed His fingers through Sam’s hair. Dean was out buying food and medication, new sigils burning into his ribs. Chuck didn’t dare try it on Sam, yet.

 

Chuck sits down next to the younger Winchester, and begins to weave a tale.

* * *

 

_ There was once a place, up high in the clouds. It was a beautiful place, a perfect place where no one felt pain, and Angels littered it, helping people and things. But there was a tiny Angel, named Gabriel _ (here, Chuck paused gauging Sam’s reactions, and seeing his eyebrows smooth, Chuck continued) 

 

_ Gabriel was a tricky person, always causing trouble and learning it from his brother, Lucifer.  _ (Sam whimpered, Chuck swallowed hard)  _ His father called Gabriel “my little Trickster” and the nickname stuck. Whenever his father saw Gabriel if it wasn’t serious he was always greeted with “my little Trickster.”  _

 

(There was a slight shift as Sam moved)

 

_ Gabriel was happy, just until his Father decided that the Earth must be filled with something. ‘Make something’ Gabriel’s father told each of his children and they did. Gabriel was very upset since he didn’t want to disappoint his father. So, he’d stolen his brother’s creations and placed different things on them: bunnies with five legs, horses with a horn right in the middle. ‘Gabriel,’ his father told him. ‘You can’t use your brother’s creations. You must make your own.’  _

 

_ So, Gabriel did. It was very, very ugly. Gabriel loved it, and called it a “platypus” and he’d played with it. He made many other creations. Dinosaurs, dragons, many things. His father sighed and told him ‘No, Gabriel. Something that my creations would love and cherish,’ and sent him away. ‘Don’t send them to Earth,’ his father told him. ‘They won’t like them.’  _

 

_ Gabriel chucked  _ (Chuck scowled as he’d realized his joke)  _ them to Earth anyway. _

* * *

 

Chuck heard Sam’s slow breathing and smiled, getting up and going to the kitchen. Sam’s sleep won’t have nightmares tonight. 

 

Chuck made sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> ^.^
> 
> (Visit my Tumblr @rainbowtransform)


End file.
